Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal The Elemental Sacred Cards
by Ayi IsBored
Summary: Creator-Dragon King of All has sensed a great evil power That has been asleep for Milleniums. Krusher-Dragon King of Destruction. Krusher plans on ruling the universe,and destroying everyone who gets in his way. Only the 6 Elemental Dragons are strong enough to destroy him. But they need hosts. CAST CALLS NOW CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

Ayi IsBored: Hey guys,making a new Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Story. So,read below,and review for your character and card.

Name:  
Age: Deck:  
Description & Personality:  
Style:  
Background:

Now for the Roles!

Rex's Rival:  
Rex's Best friend:  
Crush #1:  
Crush #2:  
Familiar with Raven(Evil Guy):

Here are the XYZ's You can only have ONE and only ONE.

Blaze-Dragon King of Flames

Rank4 Fire 2800/2200

2 level 4 monsters

If this card is attacked or attacks,you can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card to inflict x500 lifepoints to the opponent for each level or rank of the opposing monster. This card gains half the attack and defense of the targeted monster. This card can not be destroyed by battle except by Water attribute-type monsters.

Oceania-Dragon King of Seas

Rank4 Water 2600/2400

2 level 4 monsters

Once during either players turn,detach 1 XYZ Material from this card to gain x300 Lifepoints for each card on the field. This card gain 400 attack and defense equal to the lifepoints gained. This card can not be destroyed by battle except by Wind attribute-type monsters.

Cyclone-Dragon King of Storms

Rank4 Wind 2700/2100

2 level 4 monsters

Once during either players turn,detach 1 XYZ Material from this card to destroy all monsters on the field excluding this card. This card gains 200 for each card destroyed. This card can not be destroyed by battle except by Earth attribute-type monsters.

Korr-Dragon King of Earth

Rank4 Earth 2800/3000

2 level 4 monsters

Once per turn,during your opponent's turn,you can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card for your opponent to attack this card,if you do,this card gains 600 attack and defense. This card can not be destroyed by battle except by Fire attribute-type monsters.

Dusk-Dragon King of Darkness

Rank4 Dark 3000/2000

2 level 4 monsters

Once during either player's turn,you can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card to gain control of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. The targets and this card gain 800 for each card gained control of. If attacked by a Light attribute-type monster,this card is destroyed. Can not be destroyed in battle except by Light attribute-type monsters.

Dawn-Dragon King of Light

Rank 4 Light 2500/2000

2 level 4 monsters

Once,during either player's turn, you can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card to destroy spell traps and monster cards on the field,activations are negated. This card gains 500 for each Light attribute-type card in the graveyard. This card can not be destroyed in battle except by Dark attrivute-type monsters.

Main Character below

Name: Rex Ajavon Age: 13 Deck:Hieratic deck Description:Black teenage boy with good Black spikey hair with red highlights. Dark eyes. Checkered Black and Red Baseball Jacket with a Black Shirt. Black Skinny Jeans with Red,Black,and white Hightops. Basketball hat. With a necklace of a Dragon.  
Attribute: Light with some Dark.

Dueling Style: Tries to focus and Have fun at the same time,but when the duel is serious,his whole focus takes over.

Backstory: When he was born,his parents abandoned him. When he was 7 days old,he crawled to a random woman who took care of him. At the age of 9 she was assasinated. Right before his eyes. Her last words were Take this. That was the day he got his Deck.

Personality: Nice,tries to make friends all the time. Never lets his Duel Disk/Runner alone with someone else.

Ace card: Dawn-Dragon King of Light. 


	2. Roles

Ayi IsBored: Hey guys,I am now done with the OC's and here are the roles below.

Name: Chris A. Forestfleet Age: 13 Deck: Umbralis with Dark Armed Dragon Description: Brown eyes with black hair that isn't groomed. Has mocha colored skin. Chris also has some rather long eyelashes for a male. Wears a green shirt with orange sleeves and has blue jeans. Personality: Chris is rather unsympathetic for those he barely knows or likes. He is somewhat mentally unstable for he falsely claims to be the emissary of the spirit world, and claims he can hear his deck speak to him. Chris tends to be sarcastic. He's been practicing an evil laugh which sounds like a normal laugh with a higher pitch. Very vengeful when he is finally done with someone's attitude and personality.

Chris is wanting to plan world domination (But will probably fail), but because of Raven he can't really do so without getting rid of him first, so he's allowing Rex to do the dirty work for him, then defeat Rex and try to take Raven's army for his own. He's deceitful and plans before he acts.

Dueling style: Chris' style tends to be sporadic. He uses Umbralis' to quickly Xyz summon out Rank Four Xyz monsters such as Kachi Kochi Dragon, Maestroke the Symphony Djinn, Tin Archduke, Steelswarm Roach, One-eyed Skill gainer, and Unformed Void ( A lot of examples, eh?)

Background: His family was normal enough, but he entered a boarding duel academy. He found out about Raven and Krusher-Dragon King of Destruction's plans and decided to stop them... to conquer the world himself. He's heard about Rex from others and is interested in him and poses as a rival to see if he can defeat him and allow Raven's army to continue their conquest with him as the leader.

Role: Rex's rival

Xyz: Dusk-Dragon King of Darkness

Name: Kira Kurosagi Age: 14 Deck: Junk Description & Personality: Has red hair with natural purple streaks and stands at a solid 5'8. She has purple eyes and a yellow mark below her left eye indicating she's been in a certain place when her family lived in Neo Domino. She is a very out going person, but also somewhat stern and serious since she keeps her emotions bottled up. She will never admit out in the open she likes someone even if she is blushing to the point that her face matches her hair color. Sh takes pride in her deck since Synchros are a rare card.  
Style: Kira focuses on having fun, but challenging duels that will push her to the limit. She focuses on quick synchro summoning and powering up Junk Blader. In case of emergencies she summons her dragon king card. When she gets serious she busts out her best and is foucused on. winning.  
Background: Grew up in Neo Domino, but after an incident that she witnessed she was marked and accused of being involved. After she was released her and her family moved. Now she is trying to adjust to a semi normal life.

Role: Crush #1

Name: Mwape Mulenga Age: 15 Deck: Dark Magician Beatdown Description & Personality: He has brown eyes and big bushy black hair with black skin. He wears a brown leather jacket with a gray shirt and black jeans and gray sneakers. He always has a calm and composed demeaor Style:He tries to bring out his best cards and stratagies Background: He is a abandoned teenage who defends the week and help local businesses for money. He is known as a dual maniac as he can always turn dualism in his favor. Ace card: Cyclone-Dragon King of Storms

Role: Familar with Raven

Name: Leon Galanis Age: 13 Deck: Fire Fist Description: Red shoulder-length hair that spikes upwards at the ends with black tips. Emerald green eyes. Unbuttoned maroon dress shirt with a black shirt inside. Dark blue jeans with black runners.  
Personality: Tends to intimidate people but is actually very loyal to his friends.  
Dueling Style: Tends to play around with his opponents' minds before he finishes them off quickly as soon as they let their guard down.  
Background: As a child, he was abused by his father after his mother died of childbirth. One day, he decided to run away from home and vowed that he would not let anyone else treat him that way anymore. Later on, he meets up with Rex after an incident and becomes his best friend.  
Role: Rex's best friend XYZ Monster: Blaze-Dragon King of Fire

Name:Harley James Corwood Age:12 Deck:Heroic Challengers Description & Personality:Harley is somewhat a emo. He has long black hair thats his baby blue eyes. He usually wears a black leather jacket and jeans with white sneakers and purple headphones witch usually play heavy metal music. He has a black and purple duel board and gazer.  
Style:He usually beats down on weak opponents, rushing in at full force, unaware of spells or traps until the very last moment. When he is in trouble, he usually breaks out of it, but sometimes his over-confidence costs him the duel.  
Background:Harley was only 2 months when his parents died. He played Duel Monsters in his orphanage to keep away from trouble. When he was 10, he picked up a Heroic Challenger deck, and fed up of the bullies picking on his best friend, he challenged them to a duel and won. When he was 13, he took his Duel Board and Gazer and ran away from home.  
Role: Rex's Old Friend XYZ: Korr-Dragon King of Earth

Name: Rex Ajavon Age: 13 Deck:Hieratic deck Description:Black teenage boy with good Black spikey hair with red highlights. Dark eyes. Checkered Black and Red Baseball Jacket with a Black Shirt. Black Skinny Jeans with Red,Black,and white Hightops. Basketball hat. With a necklace of a Dragon.  
Attribute: Light with some Dark.

Dueling Style: Tries to focus and Have fun at the same time,but when the duel is serious,his whole focus takes over.

Backstory: When he was born,his parents abandoned him. When he was 7 days old,he crawled to a random woman who took care of him. At the age of 9 she was assasinated. Right before his eyes. Her last words were Take this. That was the day he got his Deck.

Personality: Nice,tries to make friends all the time. Never lets his Duel Disk/Runner alone with someone else.

Ace card: Dawn-Dragon King of Light.

And those are the Roles,now its time for the Story. 


	3. Intro

Ayi IsBored: Hey guys,thanks for reading the actual first chapter,I would like to thank Decoder9 for sharing this story to others so I could finally make it. I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the Dragon cards the main characters use. The characters are owned by the people that made them up. Now its time for the story!

* * *

A boy riding a Duel Runner off in the night,he is wearing a Checkered Black and Red Baseball Jacket with a Black Shirt. Black Skinny Jeans with Red,Black,and white Hightops. Basketball hat. With a necklace of a Dragon. The boy looks like he is from Africa,but is born in America. His eyes are shining in the night. His Hair Spikey with Red highlights.

He jumps from his Duel Runner,and it turns into a wrist watch. The boy then,soaring through the air. He walks in front of a mattress store and holds his watch in front of the security lock.

"Access Verified." The System said.

He walks in the mattress store,gets a blanket and sleeps all the way in the back.  
He presses a button on his watch and he camoflauges. He then goes to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Meanwhile,in the Spirit World

"Gather around Children,it's Story time. Today we are going to read;The Prophecy." A big Golden Dragon says to small Duel Monsters.

The Dragon's eyes widen.

"No,it can't be. He has been locked up for Milleniums. He can't Escape now. This book. It...It is true..." The Golden Dragon says in fear. "Kids,go on home now,I have something important to do."

"Yes Creator..." The little Duel Monsters say sadly.

"I call upon the 6 Great Elemental Dragons. Blaze-Dragon King of Fire, Oceania-Dragon King of Seas,Cyclone-Dragon King of Storms,Korr-Dragon King of Earth,Dusk-Dragon King of Darkness,and Dawn-Dragon King of Light." The Golden Dragon says.

"Creator-Dragon King of All,why have you summoned us?" A Dark Dragon says.

"Don't you sense that evil power? Krusher,he has broken his seal. The Prophecy is true."

"The Prophecy,I read that book,and those Dragons,they are us. Ugh,I hate looking at those ugly creatures,what..what are they called?" Dawn says in disgust.

"They are called Humans,they live on Earth,and that is your destination. They are going to be your Hosts. Krusher will also have a host. I only know one Host for one of you. His name is Rex Ajavon. Go look for him. I will make a portal for you,but you will turn into cards,the moment you are on the ground,your Host will find you."Creator says.

"Wait,but which of us is going to have Rex?" Korr asks curiously.

"The only thing I can say is,he will either choose Dark,or he will either choose Light."Creator said making a portal at the same time.

The Dragons get sucked into the portal and are turned into Black Cards.

"Oww!" Oceania said hitting the ground.

"What did Creator mean by 'He will either choose Dark,or he will either choose Light'?"Blaze said

"I don't...Wait,I get it,he will either chosse Dusk-Dragon King of Darkness,or he will either choose Dawn-Dragon King of Light." Dawn said to all the Cards.

A boy walks up to the cards and in suprise. He has long black hair and baby blue eyes. Wearing a leather Jacket and jeans with white sneakers and purple headphones. His Duel Disk is purple and so is his gazer.

"Woah! Look at that card! This could Complete my deck!" The Boy says picking up Korr and looking at the other cards. He scoffs and says,"These other cards are weak," and walks off.

"Oh I'll show you weak for sure!" Blaze yells at the boy.

"Hm? I thought I heard something." The boy says,still walking off.

"Looks like Korr found his Host." Cyclone says.

Next,a boy with Red shoulder-length hair that spikes upwards at the ends with black tips. Emerald green eyes. Unbuttoned maroon dress shirt with a black shirt inside. Dark blue jeans with black runners walks up to the cards.

"Wow! That card looks awesome!" The boy says picking up Blaze and walking off. "Too bad for the others though..."

After that a girl with red hair with natural purple streaks and purple eyes and a yellow mark below her left eye indicating she's been in a certain place when her family lived in Neo Domino. She has a disk that is mainly red with white and a D-Gazer that is black rimmed with a red lense.

"Cool,look at that card,"She says picking up Oceania and going back home.

"Ok,now they are just coming like nothing." Cyclone says.

Right after that a boy with brown eyes and a big bushy black hair with black skin. He wears a brown leather jacket with a gray shirt and black jeans and gray sneakers. He walks up to Cyclone,picks it up and leaves without a word.

"Now that's the kinda' kid I like." Dusk said.

Next a boy with Brown eyes with black hair that isn't groomed. Has mocha colored skin,and has long eyelashes for a boy, Wears a green shirt with orange sleeves and has blue jeans walks up to Dusk and picks him up.

"Hmph! This card is gonna make me win all the duels!" The boy says walking off.

"What about me? Lonely...So very Lonely...I need sombody...'cause I'm so Lonely..." Dawn says in a sad sing song voice.

* * *

Back at the Mattress Store

The boy earlier with the wrist watch wakes up and sees people coming inside. He thinks in his head a way to get out without getting noticed,or a way for them to get out.

He picks up a baby mattress and says in a sppky voice,"OOOH...I am the ghost of Mattresses...Leave now..Or forever be haunted..."He says.

The man gets scared for a few seconds then makes an angry face.

"Amanda,"The man says,"Is that you? Quit it before you get fired."

Then a woman walks in the store.

"Sorry I'm 3 milliseconds late sir."

"Your not late,your 2 hours early...and if that isn't you...then who..."The man says

Everyone runs out of the building and start screaming.

"Too easy,"The boy says.

When he walks out,he finds a card on the ground and he can hear it talking.

"I am so...I am so Lonely...I has nobody...Nobody left..."Dawn says sadly.

"Awesome! This card is so Powerful!"The boy says.

"Hm? Yes! Wait,are you...Rex?"

"Yes,I am. I am Rex Ajavon."

Rex picks him up and puts him into his Extra Deck. A faint dragon appears next to Rex.

"Wait...How come I can see and hear you? Am I still asleep?

"No,you aren't asleep,Creator-Dragon King of All has given 6 Hewmanz,I think that is how it is pronounced,the power to see Duel Monsters. We have to save the universe from Krusher-Dragon King of Destruction. He plans on ruling everything,and destroying anything in his path. But,like how we were,He is also in this card form."

"Wait,you said we,there are others?"

"Yes,there are. We have to meet up with them. But we don't know where the hosts are."

"Hey! You got one of those Xyz cards on the ground" A boy from earlier says.

"Who are you?" Rex asks

"I am Chris,Chris A. Forestfleet."He says

"I asked who were you,not your Birth Certificate."

"Ha ha ha,very funny,but I got the strongest out of all of them. Dusk-Dragon King of Darkness."

"Yeah right, I bet you couldn't even win with him in a duel."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"OK,lets duel then"

Rex holds up his Wrist watch and Chris holds up his Duel Disk.

"Wow,you duel but you don't have a duel disk."

"Who said I didn't have a duel disk?"

His wrist watch glows light blue and a Duel Disk appears.

"Duel!" Both Rex and Chris yell.

Thanks for reading the first actual chapter! I am so happy and excited that sometimes I can't go to sleep xD Next Chapter Coming up soon!


	4. Search for Hosts

Ayi IsBored: Hey Guys. I was so bored that I actually finished chapter 2 also :3. Remember,I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters are owned by the people who made them up. I own the made up Dragon King cards.

* * *

So? What happened last chapter?

"Hey! You got one of those Xyz cards on the ground" A boy from earlier says.

"Who are you?" Rex asks

"I am Chris,Chris A. Forestfleet."He says

"I asked who were you,not your Birth Certificate."

"Ha ha ha,very funny,but I got the strongest out of all of them. Dusk-Dragon King of Darkness."

"Yeah right, I bet you couldn't even win with him in a duel."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"OK,lets duel then"

Rex holds up his Wrist watch and Chris holds up his Duel Disk.

"Wow,you duel but you don't have a duel disk."

"Who said I didn't have a duel disk?"

His wrist watch glows light blue and a Duel Disk appears.

Ayi IsBored: Nice Duel Disk ._.

* * *

"Duel!" Both Rex and Chris yell.

"I'll go first! Draw! First I'll play Hieratic Dragon of Nuit in attack mode! Now I activate an effect in my hand,by tributimg Nuit,I can summon Hieratic Dragon of Su! Nuit's effect! If it is targeted by a card effect,it can bring one normal dragon from my deck to the field,I play Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in defense mode! Now I also tribute my Su to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet from my hand. Su's effect,I summon another seal. I overlay both my Seal's to Xyz summon Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis! That ends my turn!

"Draw. I play Umbral Horror Ghoul and use his effect,his Attack drops to zero and I can summon another Umbral Horror monster from my hand,I special summon Umbral Horror Unform,Now I overlay Both my monsters to summon Dusk-Dragon King of Darkness!" Chris yells out. He speaks in his mind. 'I never saw a monster like his before... and I don't know the effect... so...' Chris now speaks out loud,"I end."

"My turn Draw. Hm. I detach an Xyz Material to use His effect. By tributing cards from my hand or field,I can destroy cards on the field equal to the cards I tribute. I tribute Tefnuit from my hand,his effect also allows me to special summon my last Seal. Now your card is destroyed.!" Rex yells.

"Not quite,I use Dusk's effect also,by detaching 1 card I can gain control of all your monsters. Oh,and they gain 800 attack points."

"What!?Argh...Whatever,I play Gebeb in attack mode now I play the Spell card Dragon's Mirror. I banish all my Dragons to special summon Five-Headed Dragon!

"Wah!?"

"Now I play the spell card Burial From the Different Dimension. It allows me to bring back up to 3 cards removed from play back to the grave,I bring back Nuit,Seal and Tefnuit. I activate a card from my hand,Asar. I banish Seal and Tefnuit to summon Him! Five-Headed Dragon! Attack Nebthet! On to my second Main Phase. I tribute my Asar to special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! I now use his effect to special summon Nuit from the grave! Now I play the spell card Hieratic Seal of Supremacy! I get to special summon 1 more Hieratic I summon another Nuit! I overlay them both to Xyz summon Dawn-Dragon King of Light! That ends my turn!

"Draw. You have a special summoning deck hunh? Well so do I. First I'll Summon Umbral Horror Will o' Wisp and use his effect!"

"Not so fast! I also activate an effect. I detach material from Dawn to destroy all cards on the field. Except for himself!"

"What!? Wait no!"

"Too bad!"

"Ergh... I end."

"That makes it my turn. Oh did I mention he gains 500 for each light attribute-type card in the grave? So now,he gains 1500 attack. That's 4000 attack right there. Dawn. Attack him directly!" Rex yells at Chris.

"No! I never lose! Ahh!"Chris yells.

"Everyone is supposed to lose one day. Come on,we have to meet up with some people. It includes you."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Because if you don't the world will be taken over by Krusher-Dragon King of-"Rex says getting interupted by Chris.

"Fine,lets go."

* * *

Dawn Speaks to Rex in his mind.

"How did you know about everything? How do you even know the other hosts?" Dawn asks.

"I...don't know... I guess we're connected or somethin' It was like...I read your mind."

"Hmm...Creator probably gave you that."

"Oh,and for your information,you guys. You,are the ugly ones."

"OK,now I hate that power."

* * *

"Hey,that's one of the people that picked up the cards." Rex tells Chris.

It was the girl that picked up Oceania-Dragon King of Seas. As soon as Rex and her met eyes. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. They both start blushing. The girl blushed so hard that she was the same color as her hair.

"I-I'm Kira. Kira Kurosagi."

"I-I- Umm..." Rex said as if he forgot his own name. Chris smacks him upside the head and Rex came out with,"I'm Rex Ajavon. My last name is pronounced Ahjahvone."

Kira looks at Rex and Chris's Disks and see the same Dragon King cards from earlier.

"Hey,Oceania told me about those cards. She told me everything,about Krusher,Creator and the Spirit World. Including the Prophecy."

"OK,so now your caught up,we have to go find the others."

Rex taps into his wrist watch and searches on his DM GPS App. He then Finds a trace on the rest of the Duelists.

"The closest one is the duelist with Blaze-Dragon King of Flames."

"OK" Kira and Chris say.

"Ugh,this is gonna take forever,Get in my Runner." Rex states.

"What runner,all you have is a duel disk/wrist watch."

"Umm,no." Rex says pressing a button and his wrist watch turns into a Red and Orange Duel Runner,with dragon wings and a head that looks similar to Heliopolis.

They drive to the closest Duelist until Rex's Wrist watch beeps a lot.

"That's him. Hey! You! Do you have a Dragon King Card?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" The boy says.

"I'm Chris,this is Rex and Kira.

"Well nice to meet ya'. I'm Leon Galanis."

"Leon? Did you just say Leon Galanis?" Rex asks.

"Yeah. Wait...you look familiar..."

"Leon,its me Rex Ajavon. Remember? We used to be best friends. Until...the incident..."

"Incident?"Kira says."What's the incident?"

"Well,one day at the orphanage,there were these bullies bullying Rex because they said Rex's Parents didn't actually want him. So Rex got super angry and dueled them both. Then..."

"Then what? What happened?"

"Somehow...I got so mad at the bullies...That when they lost...They actually...Died..."Rex says looking at the ground.

"What!? They died!?" Kira yells.

"And after that duel the Adults came in and saw the bullies in the ground. They said he was in so much trouble he could go to jail."

"Yeah,after that I stormed off because they didn't listen to me and now I'm here." Rex says sadly.

Kira and Chris look at Rex. Chris backs up but Kira walks up to Rex.

"Rex,it's ok. It was just an accident. It doesn't mean you have the power to Kill someone after a duel" Kira says.

"Actually,he does." Dawn Said.

"What do you mean?" Leon asks.

"It's in his blood. If he gets super angry,he could decide someones fate."

Everyone looks at Rex as if he were and Alien or a Monster. A small tear comes from Rex's eyes and he starts to walk away.

Kira runs up to Rex and hugs him.

"Rex. Rex it's ok if you...Rex? Whats wrong with... Oh My...

"What? Whats wrong with him?

"He's...he's...red...as if he were suffocating...he's killing himself..."Kira says as tears run down her cheek.

* * *

Ayi IsBored: Wow... *Tears up*

Laptop: Are you crying on me?!

"Ayi IsBored: Wow... who knew they would like eachother for 10 minutes and he's already killing himself. xD If they were dating they would've had a major break up. So,Next chapter is about...wait...is that Rex?

Rex: Hey guys. I'LL. Do this stuff from now on. Next chapter is about me trying to kill myslef and others caring. I have some wierd flashbacks though. Make sure to Read!


	5. Raven

Ayi IsBored: Thank you for reading again and...wait...Rex? If your suffocating,then how come your here?

Rex: I don't Know,it's your imagination.

Ayi IsBored: Just do the thingy.

Rex: What thingy?

Ayi IsBored:DO THE THINGY!

Rex: Oh,the thingy! Ayi does not own any of the cards except for the Dragon King cards. The characters are owned by the people who made 'em up.

* * *

I wasn't here,what happened last time? ._.

They drive to the closest Duelist until Rex's Wrist watch beeps a lot.

"That's him. Hey! You! Do you have a Dragon King Card?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" The boy says.

"I'm Chris,this is Rex and Kira.

"Well nice to meet ya'. I'm Leon Galanis."

"Leon? Did you just say Leon Galanis?" Rex asks.

"Yeah. Wait...you look familiar..."

"Leon,its me Rex Ajavon. Remember? We used to be best friends. Until...the incident..."

"Incident?"Kira says."What's the incident?"

"Well,one day at the orphanage,there were these bullies bullying Rex because they said Rex's Parents didn't actually want him. So Rex got super angry and dueled them both. Then..."

"Then what? What happened?"

"Somehow...I got so mad at the bullies...That when they lost...They actually...Died..."Rex says looking at the ground.

"What!? They died!?" Kira yells.

"And after that duel the Adults came in and saw the bullies on the ground. They said he was in so much trouble he could go to jail."

"Yeah,after that I stormed off because they didn't listen to me and now I'm here." Rex says sadly.

Kira and Chris look at Rex. Chris backs up but Kira walks up to Rex.

"Rex,it's ok. It was just an accident. It doesn't mean you have the power to Kill someone after a duel" Kira says.

"Actually,he does." Dawn Said.

"What do you mean?" Leon asks.

"It's in his blood. If he gets super angry,he could decide someones fate."

Everyone looks at Rex as if he were and Alien or a Monster. A small tear comes from Rex's eyes and he starts to walk away.

Kira runs up to Rex and hugs him.

"Rex. Rex it's ok if you...Rex? Whats wrong with... Oh My...

"What? Whats wrong with him?

"He's...he's...red...as if he were suffocating...he's killing himself..."Kira says as tears run down her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile,in the Spirit World

"Where...where am I?" Rex asks as he appears in the Spirit World,but there is no one here. Flames everywhere.

"Who did this?"

"I did." a man wearing a dark green unbuttoned shirt with a Black shirt with a flaming skull inside. Black skinny jeans,and Green,red,and Black shoes. Hair Black with green highlights says.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raven. And I'm here to take your Dragon King card."

"Umm,why,I just met you for two seconds and your already asking things from me."

Raven scoffs. "You make it sound like we're friends. Give me the card ir else."

Rex looks at Raven in a plain face. "Or else what?"

"Your annoying" Raven says holding up his Duel Disk.

"Ugh...I don't feel like dueling now but...whatever..."Rex says also holding his Duel Disk up.

"Duel!" They both say.

"I'll go first"Raven says. "Draw. I play Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite in attack mode. Next I'll activate an effect from my hand. Blackwing - Bora the Spear,If I control another Blackwing monster on the field,I can special summon him. I end.

"I draw. I play Gebeb in attack mode. I banish him now to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I use his effect to special summon Nuit onto my field. I play the spell card Hieratic Seal of Supremacy to special summon Nuit from my hand. I overlay both my Nuit's to Xyz summon Dawn-Dragon King of Light. I end by setting 2 cards facedown.

"What? Waiting for the chance to get overkill or something?Hmph. Draw. Get Ready to meet your true nightmare. I play Blackwing - Calima the Haze in attack mode. I overlay all my Blackwings. Where the Light are superior. So is Darkness in another Dimenson. Anything opposing darkness will be crushed. I Xyz summon Krusher-Dragon King of Destruction!"

"Wah...4000 attack points..."

"Now,attack his Dawn-Dragon King of Light!"

"I use his effect! By-"Rex says getting interrupted by Raven.

"Um,no. I use Krusher's effect. If a monster effect is activated,the effect is negated and it is treated as a normal monster for the rest of the duel."

"Then I activate my facedown trap. Photon Current. Since your Monster card has 4000 attack,Dawn gains 4000. Looks like that's 6500 attack. And your Monster card's effect if he loses a battle with a light monster,it is destroyed."

"You know your cards..." Raven says as his lifepoints reach to 750.

"Why did your life points get halved?"

"When Krusher is removed from the field,I lose half my life points. I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw. I activate Red-eyes effect. I special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit,now I normal summon Delta Flyer in attack mode. I use his effect. Tefnuit is now level 7. Now I synchro summon to special summon Trident Dragion. Now,i use his effect. I destroy Red-Eyes and My Dragon King for it to attack up to three times. Now attack him directly!"

"I play my facedown card Mirror Force! All face up monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

"Oh no...I play Foolish Burial and add Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh and now I play Monster Reborn to bring him back. I end"

"Draw. I set a card facedown,then I play the spell card Pot of Duality. I add Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn to my hand. Now I use his Effect to special summon him in defense mode. I now play the spell card Foolish Burial,I add Blackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquake to the grave,I end.

"Draw.I use Sutekh's effect I can banish one dragon to destroy one card on the field,I choose your face down card!"

"NO! I needed that! Psyche! My trap now activates! Blackwing - Boobytrap! You lose 1000 now! I can now draw one more card! Hmm...I can't use this right now..."

"I play Gebeb in attack mode,attack his Sirocco. Gebeb's effect activates,I place a Seal in defense mode. Now Sutekh,end this Duel! Attack!"

"No!"Raven says as his Lifepoints reach zero. "You may have won this time,but Krusher will get stronger next time." Raven says walking off.

"Why does This place look so familiar?"

"Rex,its been a long time. What brings you here?" A mysterious voice says.

"What are you talking about? Hey,aren't you that card...umm...Baby Dragon?"

"Yes. Do you remember me?"

"Umm,no."

"Rex,I was your first Dragon card. But then those bullies took me away from you..."

"Wait,how do I get out of here?"

"I'll tell you,but first I need to show you something." Baby Dragon says holding his hand to Rex's head.

"Where are we?"

"This,is your past."

"Who's the Cute little baby?"

"You. And that's the woman who Took care of you."

"Yeah,I miss her."

"You don't actually know the whole story on how she was killed,Raven Killed her."

"WAH?! HMM?! HUNH!? WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS,WAH!? I'll Kill him!"

"But why would you kill your own Father?"

"What are you...no...so...he killed..."

"Yes,your mother and Cindy."

"I'll avenge them both..."

"Krusher has chosen Your father as his host because his bloodline comes with evil people. His ancestors were the first ones to be a Host for Krusher."

"Why...would he..."

"It's time..."

* * *

"Rex...Rex please wake up..."Kira says as she holds Rex in her arms and crying on him.

"Umm,your tears taste nasty so I'm just gonna get up my own."Rex says as he gets up from her arms.

"Rex,why would you do that!? You had us worried there!" Chris yells.

"Do what? What did I do?"

"Wait,so you didn't want to kill yourself?" Leon says.

"No,why would I do that. Look guys,I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Chris,Leo and Kira say.

"My father..."

"Yeah,what about him?"

"He's alive and well...but..."

"But what?"

"He is working for Krusher,He...is Krusher's host."

"Wow...are you ok Rex?"

"No,I'm mad,he killed my mother and my guardian."

Rex throws up on the ground and Leon grabs him and lays him on the ground.

"Are you ok!?"

"Yeah,I think I swallowed Kira's tears...Eurgh..."

"shut-up,they don't taste that bad!" Kira yells at Rex.

* * *

Ayi IsBored: ;( Why would his Father do that? WHY!?

Rex: shut-up,you made him do that,it's your story.

Ayi IsBored: Oh you shut up too,at least I made you ALMOST over kill Raven.

Rex:Whatever,Next chapter will be about Searching for the Host of Korr-Dragon King of Earth.


	6. Power

Ayi IsBored: Wow...that last chapter was rough...  
Rex: I'll say,those tears tasted horrible. Can we just get to the thingy?  
Ayi IsBored: What thingy?  
Rex: The Thingy!  
Ayi IsBored: Oh yeah,the thingy,sure do it.  
Rex: Ayi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! except for the Dragon King cards and me. The main characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Ok,this needs to stop,why do I keep missing these? What happened last time?

"Where...where am I?" Rex asks as he appears in the Spirit World,but there is no one here. Flames everywhere.

"Who did this?"

"I did." a man wearing a dark green unbuttoned shirt with a Black shirt with a flaming skull inside. Black skinny jeans,and Green,red,and Black shoes. Hair Black with green highlights says.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raven. And I'm here to take your Dragon King card."

"Umm,why,I just met you for two seconds and your already asking things from me."

Raven scoffs. "You make it sound like we're friends. Give me the card ir else."

Rex looks at Raven in a plain face. "Or else what?"

"Your annoying" Raven says holding up his Duel Disk.

"Ugh...I don't feel like dueling now but...whatever..."Rex says also holding his Duel Disk up.

"Duel!" They both say.

"Draw. I activate Red-eyes effect. I special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit,now I normal summon Delta Flyer in attack mode. I use his effect. Tefnuit is now level 7. Now I synchro summon to special summon Trident Dragion. Now,i use his effect. I destroy Red-Eyes and My Dragon King for it to attack up to three times. Now attack him directly!"

"I play my facedown card Mirror Force! All face up monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

"Oh no...I play Foolish Burial and add Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh and now I play Monster Reborn to bring him back. I end"

"Draw. I set a card facedown,then I play the spell card Pot of Duality. I add Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn to my hand. Now I use his Effect to special summon him in defense mode. I now play the spell card Foolish Burial,I add Blackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquake to the grave,I end.

"Draw.I use Sutekh's effect I can banish one dragon to destroy one card on the field,I choose your face down card!"

"NO! I needed that! Psyche! My trap now activates! Blackwing - Boobytrap! You lose 1000 now! I can now draw one more card! Hmm...I can't use this right now..."

"I play Gebeb in attack mode,attack his Sirocco. Gebeb's effect activates,I place a Seal in defense mode. Now Sutekh,end this Duel! Attack!"

"No!"Raven says as his Lifepoints reach zero. "You may have won this time,but Krusher will get stronger next time." Raven says walking off.

"Why does This place look so familiar?"

"Rex,its been a long time. What brings you here?" A mysterious voice says.

"What are you talking about? Hey,aren't you that card...umm...Baby Dragon?"

"Yes. Do you remember me?"

"Umm,no."

"Rex,I was your first Dragon card. But then those bullies took me away from you..."

"Wait,how do I get out of here?"

"I'll tell you,but first I need to show you something." Baby Dragon says holding his hand to Rex's head.

"Where are we?"

"This,is your past."

"Who's the Cute little baby?"

"You. And that's the woman who Took care of you."

"Yeah,I miss her."

"You don't actually know the whole story on how she was killed,Raven Killed her."

"WAH?! HMM?! HUNH!? WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS,WAH!? I'll Kill him!"

"But why would you kill your own Father?"

"What are you...no...so...he killed..."

"Yes,your mother and Cindy."

"I'll avenge them both..."

"Krusher has chosen Your father as his host because his bloodline comes with evil people. His ancestors were the first ones to be a Host for Krusher."

"Why...would he..."

"It's time..."

* * *

"Rex...Rex please wake up..."Kira says as she holds Rex in her arms and crying on him.

"Umm,your tears taste nasty so I'm just gonna get up my own."Rex says as he gets up from her arms.

"Rex,why would you do that!? You had us worried there!" Chris yells.

"Do what? What did I do?"

"Wait,so you didn't want to kill yourself?" Leon says.

"No,why would I do that. Look guys,I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Chris,Leo and Kira say.

"My father..."

"Yeah,what about him?"

"He's alive and well...but..."

"But what?"

"He is working for Krusher,He...is Krusher's host."

"Wow...are you ok Rex?"

"No,I'm mad,he killed my mother and my guardian."

Rex throws up on the ground and Leon grabs him and lays him on the ground.

"Are you ok!?"

"Yeah,I think I swallowed Kira's tears...Eurgh..."

"Shut-up,they don't taste that bad!" Kira yells at Rex.

Ayi IsBored: OK,that was WAY too long... Now for the story.

* * *

"OK,the nearest duelist is the one with Cyclone-Dragon King of Storms" Rex said to everyone. "Get in." They all drive off to find a duelist but when they were at the right coordinates,the duelist wasn't there.

"Hunh? Why isn't he here? We got the right directions." Leon says.

"Woah!" A boy falling from the sky yells.

"What the?! Guys,catch him!" Rex yells.

The duelists were too late but instead of a loud thud on the ground,there was a woosh instead. The boy was found standing up instead of lying on the ground.

"Cyclone,I said I didn't want to fly in the air. Oh,are these the duelists?" The boy says. "Hi, I'm Mwape Mulenga." Mwape says politely with a smile.

"Hi,I'm Kira,this is Chris,Leon and Rex."

"Hiya!" Leon says.

"Nice to meet ya." Rex says.

"Welcome to the crew." Chris says.

"Thanks. We better go find the last duelist. I saw him around the corner,lets go."

The duelists run with Mwape leading. It was as if he had the speed of a Cheetah.

"Mwape...could you give...us a sec...your too fast for...us..."Rex asks.

"Ok,I'll just go get him."

Mwape runs around the corner and comes back with the duelist before the others could even sit down on the ground.

"Woah...how did you do that?" Chris asked.

"Creator gave me the power of Super Speed. He even gave it to you guys also. It depends on the card you picked though."

"OK. So we have wierd powers. Interesting." Leon says.

"So,what do we do now?"Rex asks.

"You have to discover your powers,before you fight Krusher." Oceania said to them all.

"I found mine!" The new duelist said.

"Cool,oh by the way,what's your name?" Rex said.

"Harley James Corwood. Good to see you again Rex." Harley said.

"Do I know you?" Rex asked.

"Remember,you ran away from that orphanage and a few days later we met up at an alley. I got taken away because they said I was with a gang or something." Harley said.

"Oh yeah. It's a good thing you were innocent." Rex said.

Harley picks up Leon and Chris.

"Hey,put us down! Who said you could pick us up?!" Chris yells.

"Super Strength." Harley says as he puts Leon and Chris down.

"Cool,I wonder what powers I have" Kira says curiously

"Hey,I think I can fly!" Leon yells.

"No you can't,that is Kira's telekinesis." Oceania says to Leon.

"Wow,telekinesis."Kira says happily.

"What's mine?"Chris says to Dusk.

"You have the power of banishment. You can banish someone to somewhere of your choice. And you can bring them back whenever you feel like it." Dusk says to Chris.

"Awesome! I'm gonna try it on Leon!"Chris yells.

"What!? Why me?!"

"I thought you were the Practice dummy." Chris says concentrating on Banishing Leon.

"No,no,no please! I'll do anything!"Leon says as he disappears.

"Where did you send him to?"Rex asks.

"To the Sun." Chris says innocently.

"Bring him back right now!" Rex yells.

"What? That's his nature isn't it?"

"Still,BRING HIM BACK NOW!"

"Fine,fine..." Chris says as he concentrates hard on getting him back.

Leon appears to be burned with his clothes.

"It was cold in there. Wait! Is my power to change someone's temperature?" Leon asks Blaze.

"Yup,and you can shoot fireballs from your hands and other places." Blaze says.

"Awesome! Hey,Chris can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh,sure."

Leon fires up his hand and blasts a fireball at Chris.

"That's revenge."

"Ha! I banished your ball to the-OW!" Chris says as a fireball hit him behind his head.

"Ha! you can't even use it right on my powers!"

"What's mine?" Rex asks.

"Somehow,it is your Fate power. Instead of having it now,you were born with it. You also have The power to Control someone's mind.."

"Cool!" Rex yells. "So we can only use our powers when we face Raven and Krusher. Wait. If we have powers,doesn't that mean Raven has powers also?"

"Yes,Raven does have powers,but we don't know what it is." Blaze says.

"Dang it!" Chris says.

"Hey,I think we should have a Base or something because what if Raven's goons start searching for us or something." Leon says.

"Your right,come on. I know the perfect place." Rex says.

Mwape starts to fly off and Rex gets in his Runner with some others. Leon shoots flames from his feet and flies off with Mwape.

"Chris,Kira and Harley,get in my runner." Rex says.

Rex drives off to an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

At the Warehouse.

"This is it,if we just need to fix it up." Rex says.

"On it." Mwape says as he runs home to get supplies to fix up the ware house. "I'll do the painting,Rex,you do the electronics with Kira. Harley, Chris and Leon will search around the warehouse for anything useful."

"OK." They all say.

Mwape picks up a brush and a flash appears and he puts it back into the paint bucket.

"Done."

* * *

Rex gets an old Flat Screen T.V. and modifies it while Kira gets a Computer and a Laptop and installs it into the Television with a HDMI cord.

"Done."

* * *

Chris looks into a closet and finds chairs. Harley finds two huge tables and picks them up. While Leon Finding Blank CD's and some hard drives. He also found walkie talkies.

"Done."

* * *

They all meet up in the room where Kira and Rex were at.

"Here,these are Walkie Talkies. We can use them to talk to each other if we are in trouble." Leon said.

"Let me see that." Rex says as he takes a screw driver and the Walkie talkies.

He modifies them for a few minutes and adds Phone Screens to them.

"Here,now they are phones." Rex says.

"Wow Rex,your good with electronics." Harley says.

Rex nods his head and gives them the phones.

"This is where we can see the security cameras. It is also touch screen and treated as a computer." Kira says.

"OK. So everything is done." Mwape says.

"So,what now?" Chris says.

"I guess we can train. Ooh! I got it! Why don't we do a little tournament? It'll boost our powers." Harley says.

"Cool! I want to go first!" Kira says.

"Me too!" Leon says.

"OK. First up. Kira! versus Leon! Go!

* * *

"Draw! I'll go first,and to start things off,I play Foolish Burial. I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the grave. I Play the spell card Double Summon I summon Junk Blader and Junk Synchron. Junk Synchron's effect,I bring back my Quillbolt. Now I synchro summon to Special Summon Junk Warrior. I set a card facedown. Now I end my turn."

"Draw. I play Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear in attack mode. I play the spell card Fire Formation - Gyokkou and I target your facedown card. I use Bear's effect I destroy my spell card and your Junk Warrior. Now Bear,attack."

"I use Junk Blader's effect. By banishing Junk Warrior he gains 2300 attack point. You lose 2300."

"Ergh...I end."

"Draw. I play the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive and bring back Synchron to my hand. I summon him once more and use his effect to bring back Quillbolt. Now I synchro summon once more to special summon Junk Archer. Now Archer! Attack Him directly!"

"No! I already lost?!"

"Yay! I win!"

"Now it's my turn!" Mwape yells.

"The next person should be Rex!" Chris yells.

"Alright. Lets get this show on the road!"

* * *

Ayi IsBored: Thanks for reading. I know I haven't been uploading a lot for a while,it was this chapter xD

Rex: Mwape has a Dark Magician Beatdown deck. He has a winning streak with that deck. I wonder if I can beat him.


	7. The Ultimate Magician

Ayi IsBored: Ok,so they have freaky abilities. Good to know...good to know...

Rex: Hey,can I do the thingy now?

Ayi Isbored: Sure.

Rex: Ayi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the cards except for the Dragon King cards. The other characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Ok,if this happens one more time,I'm quitting. What happened last time?

"OK,the nearest duelist is the one with Cyclone-Dragon King of Storms" Rex said to everyone. "Get in." They all drive off to find a duelist but when they were at the right coordinates,the duelist wasn't there.

"Hunh? Why isn't he here? We got the right directions." Leon says.

"Woah!" A boy falling from the sky yells.

"What the?! Guys,catch him!" Rex yells.

The duelists were too late but instead of a loud thud on the ground,there was a woosh instead. The boy was found standing up instead of lying on the ground.

"Cyclone,I said I didn't want to fly in the air. Oh,are these the duelists?" The boy says. "Hi, I'm Mwape Mulenga." Mwape says politely with a smile.

"Hi,I'm Kira,this is Chris,Leon and Rex."

"Hiya!" Leon says.

"Nice to meet ya." Rex says.

"Welcome to the crew." Chris says.

"Thanks. We better go find the last duelist. I saw him around the corner,lets go."

The duelists run with Mwape leading. It was as if he had the speed of a Cheetah.

"Creator gave me the power of Super Speed. He even gave it to you guys also. It depends on the card you picked though."

"OK. So we have wierd powers. Interesting." Leon says.

"So,what do we do now?"Rex asks.

"You have to discover your powers,before you fight Krusher." Oceania said to them all.

"I found mine!" The new duelist said.

"Cool,oh by the way,what's your name?" Rex said.

"Harley James Corwood. Good to see you again Rex." Harley said.

"Do I know you?" Rex asked.

"Remember,you ran away from that orphanage and a few days later we met up at an alley. I got taken away because they said I was with a gang or something." Harley said.

"Oh yeah. It's a good thing you were innocent." Rex said.

Harley picks up Leon and Chris.

"Hey,put us down! Who said you could pick us up?!" Chris yells.

"Super Strength." Harley says as he puts Leon and Chris down.

"Cool,I wonder what powers I have" Kira says curiously

"Hey,I think I can fly!" Leon yells.

"No you can't,that is Kira's telekinesis." Oceania says to Leon.

"Wow,telekinesis."Kira says happily.

"What's mine?"Chris says to Dusk.

"You have the power of banishment. You can banish someone to somewhere of your choice. And you can bring them back whenever you feel like it." Dusk says to Chris.

"Awesome! I'm gonna try it on Leon!"Chris yells.

"What!? Why me?!"

"I thought you were the Practice dummy." Chris says concentrating on Banishing Leon.

"No,no,no please! I'll do anything!"Leon says as he disappears.

"Where did you send him to?"Rex asks.

"To the Sun." Chris says innocently.

"Bring him back right now!" Rex yells.

"What? That's his nature isn't it?"

"Still,BRING HIM BACK NOW!"

"Fine,fine..." Chris says as he concentrates hard on getting him back.

Leon appears to be burned with his clothes.

"It was cold in there. Wait! Is my power to change someone's temperature?" Leon asks Blaze.

"Yup,and you can shoot fireballs from your hands and other places." Blaze says.

"Awesome! Hey,Chris can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh,sure."

Leon fires up his hand and blasts a fireball at Chris.

"That's revenge."

"Ha! I banished your ball to the-OW!" Chris says as a fireball hit him behind his head.

"Ha! you can't even use it right on my powers!"

"What's mine?" Rex asks.

"Somehow,it is your Fate power. Instead of having it now,you were born with it. You also have The power to Control someone's mind.."

"Cool!" Rex yells. "So we can only use our powers when we face Raven and Krusher. Wait. If we have powers,doesn't that mean Raven has powers also?"

"Yes,Raven does have powers,but we don't know what it is." Blaze says.

"Dang it!" Chris says.

At the Warehouse.

"This is it,if we just need to fix it up." Rex says.

"On it." Mwape says as he runs home to get supplies to fix up the ware house. "I'll do the painting,Rex,you do the electronics with Kira. Harley, Chris and Leon will search around the warehouse for anything useful."

"OK." They all say.

Mwape picks up a brush and a flash appears and he puts it back into the paint bucket.

"Done."

Rex gets an old Flat Screen T.V. and modifies it while Kira gets a Computer and a Laptop and installs it into the Television with a HDMI cord.

"Done."

Chris looks into a closet and finds chairs. Harley finds two huge tables and picks them up. While Leon Finding Blank CD's and some hard drives. He also found walkie talkies.

"Done."

They all meet up in the room where Kira and Rex were at.

"Here,these are Walkie Talkies. We can use them to talk to each other if we are in trouble." Leon said.

"Let me see that." Rex says as he takes a screw driver and the Walkie talkies.

He modifies them for a few minutes and adds Phone Screens to them.

"Here,now they are phones." Rex says.

"Wow Rex,your good with electronics." Harley says.

Rex nods his head and gives them the phones.

"This is where we can see the security cameras. It is also touch screen and treated as a computer." Kira says.

"OK. So everything is done." Mwape says.

"So,what now?" Chris says.

"I guess we can train. Ooh! I got it! Why don't we do a little tournament? It'll boost our powers." Harley says.

"Cool! I want to go first!" Kira says.

"Me too!" Leon says.

"OK. First up. Kira! versus Leon! Go!

"Draw! I'll go first,and to start things off,I play Foolish Burial. I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the grave. I Play the spell card Double Summon I summon Junk Blader and Junk Synchron. Junk Synchron's effect,I bring back my Quillbolt. Now I synchro summon to Special Summon Junk Warrior. I set a card facedown. Now I end my turn."

"Draw. I play Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear in attack mode. I play the spell card Fire Formation - Gyokkou and I target your facedown card. I use Bear's effect I destroy my spell card and your Junk Warrior. Now Bear,attack."

"I use Junk Blader's effect. By banishing Junk Warrior he gains 2300 attack point. You lose 2300."

"Ergh...I end."

"Draw. I play the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive and bring back Synchron to my hand. I summon him once more and use his effect to bring back Quillbolt. Now I synchro summon once more to special summon Junk Archer. Now Archer! Attack Him directly!"

"No! I already lost?!"

"Yay! I win!"

"Now it's my turn!" Mwape yells.

"The next person should be Rex!" Chris yells.

"Alright. Lets get this show on the road!"

* * *

"I'll go first!" Mwape yells.

Mwape draws and summons Summoner Monk in attack mode."I Summon Summoner Monk in attack mode and use his effect!" The monk then Switches to defense "Now I use his effect to special summon Silent Magician LV4!" "Now I play the spell card Spell power Grasp and add one spell counter on Silent Magician! I also get to add one more Spell Power Grasp to my I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn,draw! I summon Eset in attack mode and set two cards facedown,I end."

"I draw.I play another Spell Power Grasp and add one more counter on Silent Magician. I add one more Spell power Grasp to my hand.I now play the fieldspell,Secret Village of Spellcasters.I now play the spell card Mage Power and equip it to Summoner Monk. Now Summoner Monk! Attack his Eset! I now end my turn."

"Draw. I summon Nuit in attack mode and activate my facedown trap card Skill Succesor on Nuit. Nuit's effect activates and I summon Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord. Now I banish Nuit to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I use his effect to bring back Eset. Now I use Eset's effect and overlay my Seal and my Eset to Xyz summon Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord Heliopolis. Now Red-Eyes. Attack his Summoner Monk!"

"I play my facedown trap card Negate Attack!"

"Dang it. I end by setting a card face down."

"Draw!I play my last Spell Power Grasp! Now I tribute my Silent Magician LV4 to special summon Silent Magician LV8! Now! Attack his Red-Eyes!"

"I activate my Sakuretsu Armor!"

"Nice move.I end"

"Draw! I activate Heliopolis's effect! I tribute my Su' from my hand to destroy your Summoner Monk! Now my dragons! Attack him directly!"

"Wah! Wow. That was a very fun duel. I don't remember the last time my Silent Magician's were destroyed. Nice job!"

"You too Mwape!"

"Now! Its Chris versus Harley!" Leon yells out.

"Alright! Your goin' down!" Harley yells at Chris.

"Yeah! I'm going down! When the world ends! Lets duel!"

* * *

Ayi IsBored: Thanks guys for reading :D Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while,I think I have a Tape Worm or diarrhea ._.

Rex: Dude,too much information!

Chris: I'm gonna duel against Harley's Heroic Champions Deck. It may be hard when he has that Excalibur Xyz in there. Wish me luck! Who am I kidding. I'm so awesome I don't need luck. Its time for those Champions to be losers now!


End file.
